Iris in Wonderland
by Capo LunaRossa
Summary: Iris lives with foster parents and two brothers that just love to bully her but one day when she was running away from them into the park she fell into a hole without even knowing it was there. Read & all kinds of reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Alice in Wonderland character.**

Alice in Wonderland

"Iris! What are you doing?!"My foster mother said as she glared at me from the doorway I sight in annoyance as I say "Here with my words where else would I be." with a grin playing around on my lips as she lost her tranquil before erupting into a yell "STOP! With your word play! Go clean the dishes before heading to school!" I roll my eyes at her retiring back. I put my words down grab my backpack drag myself down stairs were two boys who were pulling a toy but they stopped when they saw me.  
Sly smiles crawled themselves up their faces as they dropped the toy and started walking toward me. 'Oh shit!' I thought as I bolted out the house with them hot on my tail screaming "Wait up! Toy come and play with us!" I look behind me at their smug faces as I say "In your dreams brainless pigs!" which only made them move their heavy bodies even faster. So I took a detour thru the park and hide behind a tree as they yelled "Come on out! We promise to play nice right Jo?" Jo snickered and nodded but I knew best so I changed cover to the next tree but instead of feeling ground I felt air as I fell down a hole.  
"Hmm I should be freaking out now instead I feel calm just falling down or is up?" I said out loud even thought out there was nobody around. I look up and then down all dark no end can see. I look at my side to see a chair in the air, moving toward a table that was also in the air with jam on top of bread. I was feeling hungry by seeing it look so lonely there but when I was going to try to reach it the fall went faster and I landed in a basket full of dry leafs. "Who are you?" a voice said that by the sound of it was really close I look to my left to be face to pink eyes that were staring at me. The eyes belong to the white rabbit of half rabbit since it was a girl with white ears and tail I guess. "I'm Iris. You are?" I said she blinked then takes out a pocket watch from her white dress. Opens it's as her pink eyes go wide as she says "OH no I'm late I cannot stay here playing with you. I'm late!" before hopping away in which I was right she did have a puff ball of a tail.  
I get out of the dry leafs, dust myself of stray leafs I look at both ways as I think 'Now where? Oh right the rabbit went left then I go right.' I walk to the right which feels like the fall. But because my mind was on the moon the door hit my face "Ouch! Who put the door there?" I said as I rubbed my poor face. I grab the door knob turn it opening the door I walk thru the door closes by itself I look behind me to see a wall not the door. "Where did the door go?" I wonder then I look to my left to see other door I go to open it but its lock.  
I then try the other, the other, the other and the others going in a full circle with no exit. "Just my luck. I had to get stuck in a room with no exit. Why did not I follow the rabbit? Maybe it would have leaded me somewhere else that was not her." I said as I looked around still my eyes landed in the middle of the room. Where a three legged table stood it was made of glass "Was that table there before? Mm" I said as I walk toward it.  
I stand in front of it and see a small key I pick it up to examine it while wondering which door it opens. So I slowly looked around in which this time I notice a drape low on the ground. I walked toward it pulled the drape to the side to reveal a small door; so I bend down fit in the small key, turn key unlocking door to see a beautiful garden but there is a problem "Damn it! Small door + big me = problem." I said as I got up leaving the door open then walking back to the table where a bottle fill with some liquid stands it has a tag that says 'DRINK ME' "Hmm I'm sure there was not a bottle here before. Plus it says 'DRINK ME' even more reason not to drink it but maybe it can help me get thru the door hmm maybe making the door bigger or me invisible so I can pass thru the wall and get outside." I said before pouring the liquid in my mouth I put the bottle on the table. Waited a few minutes then I began to shank "Great I'm small. Ah but maybe I can get thru this way too." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Alice in Wonderland characters!**

As I ran toward the door which was now close "What! I was sure I left the door open!" I try the door knob which it useless since it was locked. I slowly look toward the table seeing the small key all the way up there; I face palm myself as I say "OH WHY! I'm going against an invisible force of some sort. Now what do I do? I'm too small and key too high up" as I wander toward the table in which I saw a box that was full of sour gummy bears which said 'EAT ME' I look between the gummies and the key all the way up there.

"Well I'm sure it wouldn't kill me so I really hope it will make me like stretch my arm so I can grab the key." I said while turning the gummy in my hand around as I then pop it inside my mouth eating it. I wait for a few moments to see what happens when all of a sudden I start growing and growing taller still my head hits the ceiling. "Ouch I was small now this. How am I supposed to get out now?!" I said as tears started to fall even when the white rabbit came running in saying "Oh! The duchess, Oh! The duchess wouldn't be happy if I don't hurry!" with some white gloves and fan in hand.

Which fell to the ground as she dodged the huge tear drops that were filling up the room? "What is happening? This was no pool! Arg I don't have time to figure this out I better hurry!" the white rabbit said as she ran somewhere *sniff* "Because of my crying I couldn't ask for help! Waaaaaahhh" I said while crying in which I moved my hand that touched the fan while I was crying I shrank and fell into the pool of my own tears. "NOOOOO! I don't like the water!" I said splashing like a crazy person still a small voice said "Aaah stop splashing water! It's getting in my eyes!"

I nervously turn toward the voice to be face to face with a nose, whiskers, or more simply a mouse. My eyes go wide as I continue splashing some more "Aaaah stop that!" the mouse said as he suddenly grabbed me and dragged me toward the shore. Where different birds were standing all wet as me so the mouse said "I'll tell you a dry thing to help you all get dry." Before starting his boring talk which I was wet and falling asleep still a dodo said "I'm wet still. So why don't we do a caucus race!" the others nodded as they got in position to start, the mouse sighted before lifting his arms then letting them fall to his side signaling 'GO' I watch how they ran in some kind of circle for a while which is about an hour they all reach the finish line all tired.


End file.
